Klyntar Gem
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Existen muchas especies en la tierra, pero desde hace tiempo han vivido seres de otro mundo en este planeta, pero ahora una nueva especie llegará para quedarse. (Venom y Steven Universe) One-Shot.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo One-Shot.**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics esta semana, pero esta y la siguiente estaré de exámenes así que publico esto que ya lo tenía preparado.**

 **Siendo sincero he querido publicar fics en el fandom de Steven Universe pero no lo hacia ya que escuche que el fandom era tóxico... ja, entienden? Porque es Venom, no? Bueno.**

 **Y antes que nada, un agradecimiento a Jar d, Dio 619 y uno especial a Arashi Walker que esta por allá.**

 ***Devil apunto a un sujeto con el pelo negro que tenia una camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol que levantaba el pulgar al fic***

 **El esta preparado para la arena como yo :v**

 **Bueno, no los molesto más, y vamos al fic.**

* * *

Los astrónomos estiman que el universo observable tiene más de 100 billones de galaxias, nuestra Vía Láctea alberga cerca de 300.000 millones de estrellas.

El universo nació hace 13.800 millones de años, o eso es lo que se estima. Durante ese tiempo se formaron y destruyeron incontables planetas.

Y dentro de esas incontables formas de vida, algunas tan simples como simples seres unicelulares y otros tan complejos que algunos no llegaban a necesitar cuerpo.

Y otros que se adaptaron para vivir en el cuerpo de otros...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La calma y profundidad del espacio es casi infinita, como un interminable lienzo negro salpicado con brillantes y diminutas manchas blandas, las estrellas y planetas.

Una calma y quietud que casi parecia fúnebre.

Pero no podia ser mas errada esta visión.

 **FLUUUSH**

Un meteorito quebró la calma de espacio mientras que dejaba una estela a sus espaldas, atravesando el espacio a una velocidad impresionantemente sin detenerse.

Rápidamente el objeto de piedra paso junto a un satélite natural millones de veces más grande que el mismo, pero este coloso era casi insignificante en comparación a otros astros del sistema solar.

Incluso este planeta no era el más grande del sistema, pero era el más importante, al menos para las formas de vida que ahí habitan, este planeta es conocido por los locales como la Tierra.

 **FLUSH**

El asteroide comenzó a quemarse y a reducir su tamaño cuando comenzó a entrar en contacto con la capa gaseosa de la tierra.

Era cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando el meteorito se estrello en una zona literalmente boscosa, debido al impacto y a la entrada al planeta el objeto había reducido su tamaño hasta ser comparable a una pelota de fútbol.

El lugar de impacto dejo como secuelas unas cuantas ramas y troncos rotos algo quemados, eso y una zanja poco profunda donde quedó el meteorito.

* * *

-Creo que debe estar por aquí cerca.

Varias horas han pasado desde que el meteorito cayo a la tierra, suficiente tiempo como para que la ciudad cercana se despertará y comenzará sus actividades diarias.

La conocida Ciudad Playa, una pequeña ciudad fundada y construida sobre una península que terminaba en una montaña con barranco, en este estaba la figura de una mujer con varios brazos.

Entre los muchos habitantes de la ciudad uno de los mas destacables y conocidos, al menos para los habitantes de la ciudad, era el joven Steven Universe.

Un joven de estatura relativamente baja y algo rellenito con el pelo negro esponjado, normalmente lo verías vistiendo una camiseta rosada con una estrella amarilla en el centro, unos vaqueros azules largos y unas sandalias rojas.

Nuestro siempre feliz amigo había recibido mas temprano en la mañana la visita de su amigo Ronaldo Fryman, este le había dicho sobre la caída de un meteorito en el bosque cerca de la ciudad.

Prácticamente le había rogado a Steven que fuera a verlo ya que el se quedaría a vigilar que no llegasen mas meteoritos y se tratase de una invasión alienígena.

Steven por supuesto aceptó y es justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora. El estaba caminando con un mapa rudimentario que le habia hecho su amigo de la posible zona de aterrizaje.

-Tiene que estar por aquí cerca.- Dijo el joven mirando el mapa por todos los lados, estaba casi seguro de que no se había perdido ya que solo había caminado en línea recta los últimos 15 minutos.

Y había seguido el rastro de destrucción hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el lugar de impacto.

-Wow.

Steven guardó el mapa y comenzó a mirar al rededor de la zona, habían algunos arboles caídos y zonas quemadas, pero entre las cosas más resaltantes estaba la zanja donde estaba una roca.

El joven bajó con cuidado hasta el fondo de la zanja, no era muy profunda, casi como 40 cm de profundidad y caminó hasta llegar hasta la piedra del espacio.

El joven la tocó, pudo sentir como aun estaba cálida al tacto y solo algo áspera con algunos agujeros, la mayoría se había desintegrado al entrar al planeta, luego le dio unos golpecitos para sentir que era una pieza solida de piedra.

La tomó entre sus manos para comprobar el peso, era más ligera de lo que esperaba contando que era una masa solida.

El joven sonrío.

-Te llevaré a casa.

El niño tomo el asteroide con ambas manos y lo acercó a su pecho para que no se le caiga. Así salió de la zanja y se dirigió a su hogar para mostrarles a las chicas y luego a Ronaldo lo que había encontrado.

Claro que luego de una rápida parada en La Gran Rosquilla.

Lo que Steven no notó, por el continuo contacto del meteorito y el calor de este con su cuerpo, fue que una mancha negra que se filtró de uno de los agujeros hacia su persona.

* * *

Han pasado algunos minutos desde que Steven encontró el meteorito y mientras iba a su casa se la paso mostrando a casi todos lo que había descubierto, incluidos los trabajadores de La Gran Rosquilla.

En estos momentos, el joven estaba corriendo a su casa con un meteorito en las manos mientras que en su espalda estaba atado un mini refrigerador que tenía una cara de gato.

El muchacho entro a su casa la cual era una casa de playa ubicada en el regazo de la mujer que estaba en la ladera de la montaña.

-Oigan chicas, no van a creer esto.- Dijo Steven al entrar en la casa solo para ser abordado por una criatura de color verde con negro con una melena y un ojo en sus mandíbulas.

Pero justo cuando el joven comenzó a gritar el pequeño monstruo fue atrapado por un látigo negro con pequeñas gemas de color purpura

-¿Que pasa Staven?.- Pregunto la dueña del látigo, una mujer joven de casi la misma estatura de Steven, pero ella tenia el pelo color lavanda y su piel era un tono mas oscuro del mismo, con unas ropas oscuras con un top del color de su cabello y con estrellas en sus rodillas y debajo de su ropa había un cuarzo púrpura en su pecho.

Ella estiró el látigo para alejar al bicho del niño humano.

Así mismo como ella, habían dos mujeres más peleando contra estos insectos, una era muy pálida y vestida como una bailarina con colores claros mientras usaba una lanza blanca con azul, y la otra era la mas alta con un pelo cuadrado tipo afro con unos grandes guanteletes cerrados de rojo y negro.

-Grandioso, ¿Que son estas cosas?- Pregunto Steven dejando el meteorito en el suelo y el mini refrigerador en uno de los cojines cercanos.

-Oh lo siento, Steven.- Dijo la mujer de blanco llamada Perla mientras estiraba a uno de estos seres.- Sacaremos estos Centirabajos de tu habitación. Creemos que querían entrar al templo.

El niño estaba por decir que no hacia falta porque esas cosas eran geniales cuando una de estas escupió ácido, uno tan fuerte que derritio el piso de madera.

" **Cuidado".**

Steven parpadeo y se giro para tratar de ubicar de donde había venido eso, pero no hallo nada, así que pensó que solo era su imaginación.

-Chicas, estas cosas no tienen gema.- Dijo Amatista eliminando una de las alimañas que se desintegro en una puff de humo.

-Significa que hay una madre cerca.- Dijo la mujer más grande llamada Garnet en su siempre tono neutro golpeando a otro.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó de pronto Staven a uno de esos seres que trataba de robar el refrigerador de su hogar- ¡Sal de ahí!

El niño ahuyento al monstruo de su comida, poco después este fue destruido por Garnet la cual se tornó los dedos. Pero en eso el joven se dio cuenta del contenido en el congelador.

-Imposible.- Dijo a la par que veía lo que contenía.

Un montón de Gato Galletas.

Finalmente las Cristal Gem lograron acabar con el último de estas alimañas para luego reunirse alrededor de Steven mientras que le comentaban sobre cómo consiguieron ese helado para el.

Por su parte, Steven estaba tan feliz que comenzó a cantar la canción de las Gato Galletas y mientras lo hacía hizo que la gema en su panza brille.

-Trata de no hacerte encima.- Comentó Amatista.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.- Recalcó Garnet.

" **E** **nserio, no lo hagas"**

Pero como era de esperarse, el brillo de la gema de Steven murió a los pocos segundos, haciendo que el joven soltase un suspiro.

Perla, lejos de desalentarse tomó al niño y lo llevó para darle una charla sobre invocar su arma, dejando a Garnet y Amatistas solas.

-Oye, ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Amatista mientras inspeccionaba la piedra que había traído el niño.

-Es un meteorito.- Mencionó Garnet mientras lo sostenía en una de sus manos y le daba unos golpecitos.

-¿Que pasa?.- Preguntó la gema púrpura.

-Está hueca.

* * *

Cerca de 2 horas después nuestro querido Steven estaba parado fuera de La Gran Rosquilla con un montón de pétalos entre sus brazos, cerca de él estaba Amatista comiendo una dona.

Por su parte el niño levantó sus brazos haciendo que los pétalos vuelen a su alrededor y que algunos caigan en su cara.

-Perla te hablo de los pétalos, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó la mujer mientras veía como el joven mantenía sus brazos estirados al cielo.

" **Baja tus brazos, te ves estúpido"**

Steven bajo sus brazos abruptamente mientras ponía una expresión de sorpresa y susto por esa voz, cuando giró su cabeza solo vio a Amatista. La cual no había notado nada raro en su amigo.

-Escucha, Steven. Todo eso de practicar no suena divertido.- Dijo mientras se llevaba la rosquilla a la boca y respondía a Steven.- Cuando yo la necesito, simplemente sucede.

Así ella hizo brillar su gema y de allí salió un mango de su arma, ella lo tomó y lo estiró para revelar el látigo.

 **WHIP**

Rápidamente lo uso para dividir a la mitad a un contenedor de basura.

-¿Ves?- Pregunto a Steven.

Steven se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-Oh, no otra vez.

Estas palabras vinieron de Lars el cual estaba en shock por el contenedor en este estado.

Poco después el joven híbrido intentó hacer que Garnet le explicara cómo invocar su arma, no hace falta decir que eso salió muy bien.

Fue para volarse la mente.

Y es así como Steven llegó a la brillante conclusión de recrear las condiciones en las que brilló su gema por primera vez.

" **Ni se te ocurra cantar la canción del gato"**

Steven se congeló nuevamente con la Gato Galleta en mano justo cuando estaba por cantar la canción, esto ya estaba preocupándolo. Al principio creyó que había sido solo su imaginación, pero cada vez lo creía menos, todo esto empezó cuando su gema comenzó a brillar.

Quizás sea algo de gemas o quizás sea porque no era una completa.

Ese pensamiento deprimió a Steven, esté echo un suspiro y se sentó en el piso.

-Quizás no sea una verdadera Crystal Gem.- Mencionó decaído.

Perla al verlo en ese estado fue la primera en consolarlo.

-No seas tonto, por supuesto que lo eres.- Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Amatista quiso ayudarlo igual.

-Y es divertido tenerte cerca aunque tu gema sea inútil.

Aunque su comentario mas que ayudar había causado una molestia en perla por la elección de palabras.

-Aghh.

-Es decir...- La morada rápidamente trato de corregir lo que había dicho.- Eres uno de nosotros, Steven, no somos las Crystal Gems sin ti

Garnet asintió ante lo dicho por ella.

-Si...- Dijo algo mejor el hibrido.- Aunque no tenga poderes aun tengo...

" **A nosotros"**

-¡Gato Galletas!- Dijo ignorando la voz y dándole un mordisco al sándwich de helado, tanto le gustaba que cerro los ojos para disfrutar de su sabor.-Que ricas.

Sin darse cuenta, el flujo de sensaciones placenteras y de felicidad llenó al joven haciendo que la gema en su estómago comenzara a brillar intensamente, tanto que el brillo que se proyecto de la gema se notaba debajo de su camiseta.

Y justo en medio de esa proyección apareció un escudo circular de color rosa con unas pequeñas rosas en el centro de las cuales brotaban 3 líneas verdes con espinas hacia los bordes.

-Steven es un escudo.- Dijo Perla con asombro.

Pero no había nadie más emocionado que Steven

-¡Ohhh si!- Dijo saltando de alegría.

Tan emocionado estaba que por accidente disparó su escudo al frente haciendo que este rebote por toda la habitación y que finalmente...

 **CRASH**

Se estrelle contra el costado del televisor.

Perla se palmeó la cara, Amatista rio por eso y Garnet ni se inmuta.

-¡Yo invoco mi arma comiendo helado!- Por su parte, el joven hibrido estaba feliz mientras levantaba el objeto que le permitía usar sus poderes.

Perla permanecía escéptica.

-¿Que tienen estas cosas?- Preguntó Perla totalmente insegura de que estas cosas activasen la gema.

Pero justo después de eso todo comenzó a retumbar, seguido por unos horribles chirridos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Steven.

Así todos salieron de la casa, pero se detuvieron en el pórtico de la edificación para admirar con algo de asombro y miedo como una enorme criatura parecida a un ciempiés con cristales verdes que recorrían toda su espalda que empezaba desde una cola con pinzas hasta una cabeza con una blanca melena y unas poderosas mandíbulas, estaba trepando por las paredes del templo.

 **RAAAAAAH**

La criatura emitió un chillido que sacudió los cimientos de la casa.

-Es la madre.- Dijo Garnet justo antes de saltar hacia la criatura.

Por su parte, las demás Crystal Gem también se prepararon para enfrentarse a la gema corrupta.

-Quédate en la casa.- Ordenó Pela.

Steven estaba por decir algo cuando justo en ese momento Garnet pasó por encima de la casa seguida de un enorme y enojado ciempiés, su objetivo era guiarlo hacia la playa donde tendrían más espacio.

Steven entró a la casa para preparar su propio estilo de combate.

Mientras las Gem hacían los posible para combatir a su enemigo, pero se estaba complicando la pelea gracias al ácido que escupía.

 **HISSSSSS**

La gema corrupta siseó antes de lanzar de su boca un gran y potente chorro de acido el cual derritió todo a su paso, arena y rocas quedaron reducidas a una pasta burbujeante por el ácido.

El trío de gemas pudo escapar varias veces del ácido, pero ahora se habían tenido que refugiar del ácido constante que le lanzaba la Criaturas detrás de una de las manos de piedra

-Nos vendría bien el escudo de Steven ahora.- Mencionó Amatista.

Y justo como si lo hubiera escuchado. El joven híbrido salió de la casa con su congelador de Gato Galletas, conectado a varios alargues de cable, con las mismas dentro de el, dispuesto a ayudar en la pelea.

-¡Oye, déjalas en paz!- Gritó Steven lanzando una piedra al monstruo.

La piedra en si, no era más grande que su puño pero bastó para llamar su atención, el monstruo dejó de lanzar ácido a las Gems y puso su atención en el joven que le había lanzado el guijarro.

-¡Steven!- Gritaron las 3 preocupadas.

Pero no podían acercarse por la cola del ciempiés que tenía un par de tenazas.

-¡Poderes de combo de Gato Galleta y Gema, actívense!- Mencionó el joven mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich de helado.

Pero no paso nada.

El monstruo siseo y comenzó a acercarse.

Steven levantó su camiseta, pero no brilló nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando.

-Oh, oh.

" **¡Cuidado!"**

De pronto las extremidades de Steven fueron como poseídas por algún tipo de entidad que hizo que se alejara rápidamente del ataque de la cola de la criatura.

-¡Steven!- Volvieron a gritar preocupadas las gemas, el coletazo había generado una nube de arena la cual hacía casi imposible ver al humano, salvo por su silueta.

Pero las Gems no pudieron correr en su ayuda, ya que la bestia nuevamente comenzó a disparar su acido sobre la piedra en la que se resguardaban, no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Por su parte Steven cayó de cara al suelo, a pesar de la polvareda y el malestar se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscar mas de las Gato Galletas, fue algo difícil, pero logró encontrar su helado sin demasiada arena.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca.

" **Deja eso, ambos sabemos que tus poderes no vienen del helado, eso no sirve"**

Steven se detuvo y apretó el puño fuertemente por la impotencia, esa voz, real o no le estaba diciendo que básicamente no podía hacer nada para ayudarlas.

-¡¿Entonces que puedo hacer?!.- Preguntó entre enojado, asustado y algo desesperado a la voz, aun si no le contestaba.- ¡¿Dejar que ellas mueran?!

" **No"**

Para sorpresa de Steven, la voz le respondió de forma concreta, no estaba loco.

" **Deja que nosotros hagamos la diferencia, déjanos tomar el control"**

Steven dio un paso atrás por puro reflejo mientras que sus ojos se abrían con algo de miedo, ¿A que se refería con nosotros?

Pero sea lo que sea, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para responder, si él podía salvar a las Gems, haría cualquier cosa, despues de todo.

El también es una Crystal Gem.

-Adelante.

Cuando dijo eso, una sustancia parecida al petróleo emergió del interior de su camiseta mientras que algo parecido a una cara sonriente se hacía presente.

* * *

 **(Devil: Colocar You say Run** **\- Boku no Hero Academia Ost** **)**

Las Gems estaban en un mal momento, definitivamente necesitaban ayuda ya que lo poco que le quedaba de piedra se estaba deshaciendo muy rápido, y para colmo de los males no podían saber nada del estado de Steven, solo especular.

 **-¡Oye, imbécil!**

 **RAAAAAAAAAH**

El monstruo dejó de lanzar ácido y en cambio lanzó un grito de dolor junto con el sonido de algo estrellándose, algo muy grande y pesado como ser cargada por un simple humano.

Las Gems salieron de su escondite para ver algo increíble y perturbador a la vez.

Del otro lado de la playa había un ser humanoide totalmente negro tan alto como Garnet pero más musculoso, con pálidas venas blancas que recorrían su cuerpo, tan blancas como sus ojos y sus afilados dientes en los que bailaba una gran lengua.

Este ser gruño tanto como la criatura.

 **HISSSS**

El monstruo verde lanzó un chorro de ácido contra el humanoide, pero este lo esquivo y como si fuera un animal corrió hacia su enemigo.

El monstruo de negro rápidamente se metió entre las piernas del ciempiés, uso este momento para treparse al cuello y aferrarse fuertemente a la melena.

La criatura rugió cuando varios de sus mechones fueron arrancados violentamente de su cabeza, su único ojo casi se sale solo por tratar de mirar con rabia al humanoide.

Pero el párpado de la bestia se cerró con la clara indicación de que iba a usar ácido.

 **-No, no lo harás.-** Dijo él de negro.

En ese preciso momento un montón de zarcillos emergieron de sus brazos y hombros para formar una especie de cuerda que se lió alrededor de las mandíbulas del monstruo, amordazando en el proceso.

El bicho comenzó a agitarse violentamente para deshacerse de su opresor, el cual tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente para no salir volando.

Pero al hacerlo le había dado una abertura a su enemigo.

 **PUM**

El ciempiés se había lanzado contra la pared de la montaña del templo, el humanoide se había soltado en el momento preciso para no soportar todo el golpe, más no escapó impune.

 **-¡Gah!**

La pared de piedra se agrieto bajo el poder del cuerpo del monstruo que casi aplasta al humanoide, pero esto aún no era suficiente para vencerlos.

Justo cuando el ciempiés se alejó para un segundo golpe, el humanoide se dio la vuelta y trepo un poco para salir de trayectoria del ataque.

Justo cuando el monstruo atacó, el monstruo de negro salto, mientras que caía y rodaba por su espalda lanzó varias telarañas a la cabeza para mantenerlo atado, aunque sea unos segundos.

El monstruo de negro cayó en la arena y rodó para estabilizarse para luego ir rápidamente con las Gems, las cuales vieron todo eso interesadas y preocupadas por Steven, no lo iban a recibir bien.

-¡¿Donde esta Steven?!- Preguntó Garnet.

El humanoide sonrío mientras que el lado derecho de su cara se abría para revelar al joven híbrido.

-¡Steven!- Grito preocupada Perla.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo el niño extasiado.

Garnet estaba enojada al igual que Perla, ambas conocían bien a esa especia que ahora tenía Steven, un parásito, un Klyntar.

Estaban por decir algo pero fueron detenidas cuando el sonido del ácido lleno la playa, el ciempiés se había librado de sus ataduras mucho mas furiosa que antes.

 **-No tenemos tiempo para discutir** \- Dijo el humanoide viendo las caras hostiles de las Gems. **\- Tenemos que parar esa cosa**

-Pero no puedo invocar mi escudo.- Dijo Steven desde su lado.

 **-Por ti sólo, no** \- Dijo el Klyntar antes de sonreír.- **Pero si...**

-Juntos.- Terminó Steven.

A las gemas no le estaba gustando para nada esta interacción.

-Steven, ¿confías en esa cosa?- Pregunto Amatista.

Steven la miro sin duda.

-Sí.- Respondió el humano.

El Klyntar miró a la Gemas con su lado.

 **-Les daremos una oportunidad, no la desperdicien-** Dijo mientras cerraba la máscara.

En eso el humanoide llevó sus manos cerca de su cuerpo y cerró las manos fuertemente en un gesto de puro esfuerzo.

 **-RAAAAAH**

La gema de Steven emergió del centro del pecho del Klyntar mientras que sus venas comenzaban a teñirse de un enfermizo blanco a un vibrante rosa neón que contrastaba con el negro.

El proceso de simbiosis estaba completo al fin, juntos eran Venom.

El Klyntar salto sobre la piedra seguido por las Gems mientras que estas sacaban sus respectivas armas.

 **HISSSS**

El ciempiés lanzó un chorro de acido contra el equipo cuando se deshizo de sus ataduras, pero el monstruo de negro rápidamente dio un salto mientras que un enorme escudo rosa con negro y con espinas salía casi de la nada y detenía el flujo corrosivo.

El ciempiés trato de usar su cola con pinzas ya que su arma principal había fallado.

-¡No lo harás!- Dijo Perla mientras que usando su lanza empalaba la cola sujetándola contra el suelo de la playa y con ella ambas tenazas.

El ciempiés estaba siendo superado, no iba a permitirlo.

 **HISSS**

En un ataque desesperado trató de morder a alguien, pero sus fauces se encontraron con los guanteletes de Garnet la cual le dio un poderoso gancho que mandó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Amatista usó esa oportunidad para atrapar la mandíbula superior del monstruo con su látigo y mantenerlo de esa manera.

Steven con el Simbionte deshicieron el escudo mientras corrían hacia el monstruo evitando los charcos de ácido hacia la cola la cual se movía violentamente.

 **-¡Ahora!-** Gritó Venom.

Perla entendió la señal, soltó la cola y se apartó haciendo que la cola haga bruscos movimientos verticales.

Ellos usaron eso para catapultarse hacia el cielo.

Desde el suelo, el monstruo pudo ver con el único ojo que tenia como un ser de negro y rosa con la cara dividida entre un Klyntar y un niño humano se dirigía hacía el con un escudo de los mismos colores.

 **-¡Taste my Venom!-** Gritaron ambos.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

* * *

La noche al fin había caído en Ciudad Playa y la mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaban dentro de sus camas calientes para descansar a la espera de un nuevo día.

Pero no todos.

Steven había caído rendido del cansancio luego de toda la escena que había protagonizado, desde entonces había dormido plácidamente, no estaba herido ni nada, pero las Gems lo trataban como si estuviera muy enfermo.

-¿Es esto necesario?- Preguntó Amatista.

Desde que colocaron al híbrido en su cama, había estado bajo la constante vigilancia de Garnet y Perla.

-Lo es.- Fue la respuesta de Garnet.

-No lo entiendo, ¿que es esa cosa que tiene Steven?- Pregunto Amatista.

-Lo que tiene Steven es un Klyntar.- Dijo Perla.- Un colectivo alienígena que infecta a seres de otras especies para subsistir, un parásito.

 **-¡¿Parásito?!**

De pronto del cuerpo de Steven emergió una brea negra a la que pronto le crecieron una boca con dientes y ojos en su rostro, su expresión era de total enfado hacia las Gems por haberlo llamado parásito.

Ellas respondieron apuntando sus armas en contra del ser, pero este ni se inmuto.

-Sal de Steven.- Dijo Garnet en un tono demandante.

 **-No-** Fue su firme respuesta.

-Lo harás.- Dijo Perla acercando su lanza a la cara de la criatura.-No creas que no sabemos lo que tu especie hace con sus anfitriones.

En eso, Venom abrió los ojos por lo indignado que estaba por ser llamado de esa forma por estas Gemas, tanto que la brea alrededor de su cara se agitó como advertencia.

 **-!¿** **Qué** **sabes sobre mi especie?!** \- Casi gritó indignado.

Las Gems se prepararon para lo peor.

Pero no hubo necesidad, el Klyntar comenzó a hablar.

 **-Nosotros los Klyntar somos un colectivo alienígena pacífico que buscan unirse a otras razas para convertirse en los perfectos guerreros de la nobleza, somos los denominados Agentes del Cosmos**

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Garnet sin creerlo.- Eso no es lo que he visto.

El Klyntar negó con la cabeza.

 **-Corruptos-** Dijo con desprecio.- **Cuando uno de mi especie hace una simbiosis con alguien malvado, eso provoca que nosotros también** **resultamos** **siendo malvados**

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- Pregunto Amatista.

 **-No todos son malos, creo que eso ustedes lo saben muy bien ¿no?** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Perla gruño, pero no dijo nada contra ello sería muy hipócrita de su parte, de parte de todos.

En comparación con las Gemas, los Kyntar corruptos eran unos santos ya que ellos solo se alimentaban de algunos seres, infectados pero vivos, a diferencia de las Gems que consumían la vida misma del planeta.

En este momento Amatista ya no estaba segura de a quién apoyar, este tipo no parecía tan malo, y nunca levantó un dedo contra ellas, a diferencia suya que le apuntaron con armas.

-¿Hmmm...?

Este sonido vino de Steven el cual parecía que se estaba despertando por toda la conmoción, sería muy malo si se llegase a enterar de algo de esto.

 **-Shhh, vuelve a dormir** \- Dijo Venom haciendo lo posible para que no se despierte.

Steven volvió a dormir.

Las gemas en especial Garnet apretó los dientes al ver que no había nada que pudieran hacer, por lo que ellas sabían, los Klyntar podían ver los recuerdos de sus anfitriones y viceversa.

Él podría decirle a Steven todo lo referente a las Gems.

-Vámonos.- Fue lo único que dijo Garnet mientras entraba en el templo, seguida por una insegura Amatista y una desconfiada Perla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las Gems volvieron a entrar en la casa esta vez sin sus armas, pero aún preparadas para usarlas.

Ellas esperaron y planearon muchas posibilidades, pero no algo como esto.

-¿Podrías pasarme la mermelada?- Preguntó Steven el cual estaba terminando de cocinar unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado para 2 personas.

De su espalda se formó un pegote negro del cual emergió la misma criatura de ayer, la cual en este momento saco la mermelada del refrigerador.

Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en las Gems hasta que terminaron su desayuno.

-Oh, hola chicas.- Dijo Steven.

En eso un nuevo pegote salió de Steven y se pegó al techo, Steven le siguió poco después. Luego comenzó a avanzar por el techo con ayuda del simbionte hasta que estaba cerca de las Gems.

Allí bajó hasta el piso.

Las Gems miraban esto con expresiones mixtas, Amatista parecía curiosa, Perla por su parte parecía que se estaba por arrancar los pelos a tirones y Garnet ni se inmuta.

En eso un nuevo pegote se formó en el hombro de Steven, este tenía dos montículos triangulares como "orejas" en la parte superior, dos ojos blancos sin pupilas como D, una pequeña boca con 2 colmillos asomándose y en la espalda tenía unas marcas rosas neon.

Era parecido a un gato.

-Chicas, les presento a Venom.- Dijo Steven mostrando a su amigo en su hombro.

El Klyntar sonrío para saludarlas, sabía que eso las estaba volviendo locas. Aunque sea bueno, no quiere decir que no disfrutaba molestar a las Gems, había elegido esta forma justo por eso.

 **-Quiero chocolate** \- Dijo Venom en su hombro.

-Está bien.- Dijo Steven.- Vamos a La Gran Rosquilla.

Las Gemas estaban a punto de decir algo, pero Steven ya había cruzado la puerta hacia el exterior, pero a pesar de la rapidez del joven, pudieron ver la mirada de superioridad que les mando Venom.

Quizás haya sido por su forma de Gato pero esa mirada les daba, sobretodo a Perla, la necesidad de pegar el grito al cielo.

Por su parte, el dúo de huésped e inquilino llegó rápidamente al establecimiento.

-Hola, Steven.- Dijo Sadie desde detrás del mostrador, ella era una adolescente de casi la misma edad que de Steven, tenía el pelo rubio y vestía el uniforme del local.

-¿Que es esa cosa en tu hombro?- Preguntó Lars, un joven delgado con unas grandes perforaciones en las orejas, vestía de la misma forma que Sadie.

-El es Venom, es mi nuevo amigo.- Respondió Steven.

- **Hola** \- Dijo el mencionado en una voz mucho más amigable y menos grave.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo la chica.- ¿Dos rosquillas?

 **-De chocolate-** Dijo el gato.

La chica le dio una de las rosquillas que había pedido mientras hablaba con Steven.

Lars por su lado estaba mirando fijamente a la cosa en el hombro de Steven, esa cosa no le gustaba, y eso ya era mucho.

Sin que Steven y Sadie se dieran cuenta, la pequeña criatura lanzó la rosquilla al aire y cuando bajó se la comió de una sola mordida con una enorme boca llena de dientes afilados.

En ese momento, su sonrisa fue mucho más parecida a la de su forma de cuerpo completo y sus ojos parecían que se extendían como marcas tribales, su larga lengua se deslizó entre sus colmillos mientras sonreía al humano.

Y tan repentino como llegó se fue.

-Bueno, gracias por la rosquilla.- Dijo Steven saliendo del local feliz con su nuevo amigo.

Sin fijarse como a sus espaldas se encontraba una Sadie tratando de hacer reaccionar a un Lars con la frente azul totalmente pálido

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Antes que nada si me he tomado ciertas libertades para escribir este fic, entre ellas la línea temporal de Venom.**

 **Para los que no lo sepan, Venom fue criado para ser un Agente del Cosmos, pero se** **ligó** **con un alíen helado que** **resultó** **ser malo, resultando en parte de su personalidad agresiva.**

 **Aquí** **eso nunca paso, vino a la tierra directamente.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, espero que lo apoyen o al menos que no llegue tanta arena.**

 **Y ya saben como va.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SÍGUELA** **Y** **SÍGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
